kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Wataru Kurenai
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=8}} |-|Decade= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=8}} |name = Wataru Kurenai |gender = Male |series = Kamen Rider Kiva |loveinterest = Mio Suzuki |motif = Bat, Vampire, King |type = Protagonist Hero (Current) Anti-Hero (Kamen Rider Decade episode 31, Temporarily) |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |firstepisode = Fate: Wake Up! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes =48 (Kiva) 2 (Decade) 2 (Wizard) 8 (Movies) |cast = Koji Seto |label = Kiva, King of Vampire (III) |label2= Kamen Rider Kiva |image2 = Kiva.png |shadeofcolor = Red}} is . He is a shy young man who never lies, keeping to himself due to his hygiene obsession. He works at an atelier to continue his father's legacy of violin making with a dream to create the ultimate violin, using strange methods to accomplish it. But, Wataru is destined from birth to become the current Kamen Rider Kiva as his mother is Maya of the Checkmate Four, receiving a button with a diamond encrusted crown on it from her as a baby. He teams up with Kivat to fight the Fangire race and protect humanity from them, only because the Bloody Rose orders him to "fight". But in time, Wataru learns of his family legacy and nature as a Fangire, as well as desiring to change into someone just like his father. He later seemingly matured more by the time Decade`s series started as he remained cool and calm throughout the series (although it should be noted that he still seemingly has his kind and caring side as shown in Wizard). Evidently, Wataru is the one who inherited the mantle of Kiva from his mother, as his full-blooded predecessor was the previous King of the Checkmate Four who attempted to destroy humanity in 1986 with Otoya taking Kivat-Bat the 2nd and using it to take him down at the cost of his life. His name translates to "crimson going over" possibly a reference to his human and Fangire bloodline. Fictional character biography Left by Maya as a child to protect him from the retribution she would face, Wataru lived in the European-style manor that his father lived in. However, as the building has since said to be haunted, Wataru was referred to by his neighbors as for his strange appearance, later donning a mask and glasses to protect him from the "world's allergies" and using a notebook to express himself without talking. His only friend during his childhood was a boy named Taiga, who helped Wataru when he was bullied and mysteriously disappeared. In 2008, while gathering fish bones in a third attempt to create the ultimate varnish for the ultimate violin like his father, Wataru comes across Megumi Aso, who manages to show him that his "allergies" are all in his head. He later saves her from the Horse Fangire as Kiva, countering her attempt to kill him soon after before leaving her stupefied and later saving her a second time from the Octopus Fangire. During the events of "Climax Deka", Wataru offers some aid to Ryotaro Nogami during his fight against Nega Den-O and the Nega Den-Liner. When a female lawyer named Aya Natsukawa arrives to Wataru's home with a list of the various people that Otoya had victimized with his antics, Wataru is devastated to know a side of his father his mother never told him. After meeting Keisuke Nago and getting his advice, Wataru performs acts of moral obligation for his father's sins, until he learns that Natsukawa is the Moth Fangire and Otoya's most wounded victim. Unable to fight her, Kivat is forced to summon Garulu to supplant Wataru with his feral rage in Garulu Form so Kiva can kill the Fangire. When Nago requests that Wataru keep an eye on Megumi in his stead, he meets a young man named Noboru, who is obsessed with Megumi himself. When Noboru reveals himself to be the Sheep Fangire, Wataru learns of Nago's hatred towards Kiva. Saddened but undaunted, Wataru manages to rescue Megumi when she is captured by the Sheep Fangire, destroying him in Basshaa Form. Since the incident, Wataru took to heart what Megumi learned from her mother: the same ideology Otoya follows: "All humans are music". Eventually, Wataru is forced to lose all of Nago's respect for him when he tries to protect the Frog Fangire, Takeo Ōmura. However, Wataru did learn from Ōmura that he needs to make a violin to call his own. It was later that Wataru meets Kengo, whose rock and roll helps him in becoming more confident in himself. Though Wataru and Kengo have separate dreams, the two promise to help the other out so that both their dreams come true. Wataru ensures his part by protecting Kengo from the Rhinoceros Fangire, accessing Dogga Form. However, Wataru's world is turned upside again when he encounters the Lion Fangire Rook, whom he met when he was suffering amnesia. However by meeting Mami Kurasawa, a former student under his father (of which he is unaware), Wataru learns to cope with the recent Fangire events of who's evil and not by "listening to the voice in his heart." After begrudgingly following Kengo to a fortune teller to find out who Kiva really is, Wataru loses consciousness. When he awakens, he is more confident in his abilities, but has a very sarcastic attitude. It is revealed that he is possessed, albeit unknowingly, by his father Otoya as a result of the fortune teller's ritual. While using Wataru's body, although unable to maintain possession at times, Otoya teaches Megumi how to overcome her fears of using the Ixa Knuckle and she is able to help Ixa defeat the Ladybug Fangire. When Otoya finally leaves, Wataru has no recollection on what has happened under the influence of his father's spirit. Soon after this, at a mixer that Kengo set up, Nago has a waitress named Mio fired for accidentally spilling ice cream on his shirt. Feeling sorry for her, Wataru runs after her and finds out that they have a lot in common and they start dating with Megumi's help. However, when a berserk Grizzly Fangire tries to kill Mio, a rage awakens within Wataru that releases Tatsulot from Castle Doran who unleashes Kiva's full power, changing Kiva into his Emperor Form to mortally wound the Fangire. Before Mio took her leave, due to personal issues, Wataru promises Mio that he would get stronger for her. While the Fangire Hunters were being arrested, Wataru remembers Taiga and decides to help them out by him and Kengo joining the Fangire Hunters to battle the Crab Fangire until Nago altered history so that the Cicada Fangire's survival negated the Fangire Hunters' crisis. But in the aftermath of the fight against both Fangires, Nago learns that the button he gave to Maya ended up in Wataru's possession, explaining it to be an heirloom from his mother, setting up the events where Nago learns that Wataru is Kiva. The fight's aftermath also caused a falling out between Wataru and Kengo when the latter's hand was injured to the point he could never play again and Wataru was trying to keep the truth from him out of not wanting him to worry. Later, Wataru is face to face with a fully grown Taiga, only to be devastated after learning that he and Mio are engaged. This stress, augmented by Kengo's return as the new Ixa user, causes the Bloody Rose to crack. Though he finishes repairing the violin, he realizes something is missing from the Bloody Rose. Then, Jiro appears to him, revealing to Wataru that his father's desires dwell within the violin. When ambushed by a Kukulkan while fighting the Horsefly Fangire, Kivat holds the monster at bay as Wataru plays the Bloody Rose, realizing his father's desires to protect all music. Infusing the violin with his own desire to find his own music, Kiva finally awakens into Flight Style to destroy the Kukulkan. However, this event causes the evoking of a weapon within Castle Doran, the Zanvat Sword of the previous King of the Checkmate Four. Eventually, Jiro brings Wataru into Castle Doran to pull out the sword. When he discovers that he can't pull it out, he finds Mio running towards him until she is knocked out by the Rat Fangire. After destroying one, he is ambushed by two others before having to fight Kamen Rider Saga. Escaping, he finds Mio, who tells him that she loves him, not Taiga. Wataru becomes happy after this event, until he receives an invitation to Taiga and Mio's wedding. He then appears before Mio and Taiga, defending them from more Rat Fangires, while admitting his feelings to Mio. Found by Jiro, he tries to pull out the blade again, succeeding, though the Zanvat is created to limit the sword's power when it causes his Fangire blood to surface. After a brief fight with Saga, Wataru is exposed by Mio as she is revealed as the Pearlshell Fangire with Saga reverting to Taiga. Wataru runs off in confusion and hysterics before being spirited by Jiro who helps him cope with the revelations. The next day, as he and Mio discuss this, Taiga takes them to meet Maya as Wataru recognizes her. While demanding why she left him to fend for himself, Wataru learns that he is Taiga's younger half-brother. Although confused as to why Maya never told him about any of this, Wataru slowly accepts his true identity. Wanting to share the truth, he informs Nago that he will tell everyone in the organization that he is Kiva. When Nago arranges a gathering at a restaurant, Wataru also reveals that he is half-Fangire, shocking everyone. Despite this, Shima falsely promises to help him build a world where both Fangires and humans can coexist peacefully. Later, Wataru is approached by Taiga, who asks him to join the Fangires, and Mio, who asks him to destroy Taiga so he can be the new King. Wataru declines both of these requests, perplexed as to why both sides cannot get along. However, Taiga is persistent in getting his friend to understand his ideology that he asks the Bishop to awaken Wataru's true Fangire powers. This causes Wataru to go berserk and attack his friends, even to the extent of nearly killing Megumi. When he finally returns to normal, he becomes so traumatized from the ordeal that he completely relapses back into a recluse and completely isolates himself within his house, refusing to fight as Kiva anymore. Though being convinced by Kengo and Nago, it took Maya's intervention to convince Wataru to fight as Kiva again, not as a human or a Fangire but as himself, so that he'll find his own music. Taiga, enraged by Wataru's decision, gives him time to reconsider. When Shima was near certain death, Taiga saved him by transplanting into him a bit of Fangire power. Wataru is appointed as Shima's bodyguard when this is revealed, as Nago was unable to bring himself to kill Shima. Shima then dies in combat with Taiga, enraging Wataru. They battle, and just as Kiva was about to finish Saga off, Mio steps in the way and takes the Emperor Moon Break as she is destroyed. However, finding her after the Bishop fatally wounds her, Wataru is left to think that he killed her and goes into despair with an equally distraught Taiga intent on killing him under the same impression. But Jiro's interference allows Wataru to go back into 1986, meeting his father face to face just before he dons the mantle of Kiva. Though he originally came to keep his parents apart to negate his existence, Wataru learns that it would be pointless if Mio had never met him and the only way he could honor her is to live a strong life for her sake. He would ultimately play a pivotal role in the death of the original King before returning to 2008 after receiving his father's final words. With a stronger resolve, he charges into battle against the revived Fangires unleashed by the Bishop, saving Shizuka, Megumi, and Nago before confronting Taiga to settle things. In spire of interference, the fight ends with Wataru the winner though he refused to kill Taiga as he take his brother's place as the new King of the Fangires to everyone's shock. Taiga later demands Wataru to fight him again, having claimed to kill their mother to acquire the powers of Dark Kiva. After their fight is interrupted by the Bishop and his new army of revived Fangires, the two Kivas and the Arms Monsters quickly defeat the Fangires, as the Bishop is destroyed by Nago as Rising Ixa. Wataru reveals that he had taken the mantle of the King for his brother's sake, shielding him from his enemies. By then, the revived Bat Fangire attacks the Kivas, defeating them easily. Wataru is thrown off of a cliff and encounters the spirit of his father near the discarded gauntlet of the original Ixa Prototype, telling Wataru that he lives on inside him and not to lose hope. With his father's encouraging words, both he and Taiga are able to defeat the Bat Fangire with a Snaking Death-Break and Emperor Moon Break combo. When Maya appears, Wataru is put at ease knowing that she was not really killed by Taiga as the two brothers are now on the same page and resume their fight to determine who will be the new King of the Checkmate Four. Days later, just as he is about to play the violin at Nago and Megumi's wedding, a young man wearing a Kivat Belt resembling Otoya bursts into the reception claiming to be Wataru's son from 22 years in the future (whom the production team dubs ). He warns his father of a new threat to humanity and shows him, Taiga, Nago, the Arms Monsters, and the rest of the reception a portal in the sky. In the end, Wataru, with his son as Kiva, Rising Ixa, Dark Kiva, and the Arms Monsters at his side, transforms into Emperor Form and confronts this new evil. Kamen Rider Decade .]] Wataru's role in Kamen Rider Decade is mostly as an observer, along with Kamen Rider Blade's Kazuma Kenzaki. Wataru appears before Tsukasa Kadoya as a representative of the Kamen Riders, explaining to him that something is forcibly merging the parallel worlds of the Kamen Riders and causing their destruction. The Riders give Tsukasa the task of traveling the worlds and saving them as Kamen Rider Decade, while they prevent the destruction of Natsumi Hikari's world by freezing it in time. At the end of Decade's journey, however, Wataru reappears and told Tsukasa that his true mission was to defeat the Nine Heisei Kamen Riders, not befriend them. Wataru transforms into Kiva once more in order to fight Decade and end the crisis. In ''Movie Wars 2010, following Tsukasa's destruction, Wataru explains to Natsumi and Daiki Kaito that Decade had no story of his own, instead fulfilling whatever role the Rider worlds needed him to be, and that his death has undone the destruction of the multiverse. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including Kiva, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Kiva and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Super Hero Taisen Kiva, among the majority of the Kamen Riders, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which resulted in the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai joining forces to defeat both Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. Kiva teamed up with Tsukasa (as Decade in 1 form) and later teamed up with the Go-Ongers using the Moonbreak finisher. Kamen Rider Wizard Kiva appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, led by Decade, in a special two-parter after the finale, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. Kamen Rider Taisen Kiva joins the Heisei Riders in their war with the Showa Riders in Zawame City. At the climax, Kiva is one of the surviving Riders in the battle between Heisei and Showa. He is defeated by Kamen Rider #1's Rider Kick, transforming him into his Lockseed. Gaim is soon left as the last Rider standing before Ambassador Darkness of the Badan Empire reveals himself to be Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). Together, they restore the other Riders and all 30 Kamen Riders defeat the Badan Empire. Personality Kurenai Wataru was initially a shut in who`s only friends were Kivat-bat the 3rd and Shizuka while being unpopular in the neighborhood for his strangeness. He was shyer as a child and a bit of a crybaby which lead to him being bullied by other children. Although at first glance Wataru seemed weak, he is actually quite tough as he managed to live on his own as small child without any parents to take care of him. While he didn`t live with his family as a child, Wataru deeply cares for the beings close to him such as Kivat-bat the 3rd, Maya, Otoya and Taiga and tries to help or protect them. As Wataru meets more people, he slowly but steadily becomes more confident and learns to fight for others as Kiva rather than just doing so because the Bloody rose tells him to. As he was guided by others such as Kivat and Jiro, Wataru slowly but surely became stronger as both a person and Kiva. Throughout his journey, Wataru also learned more about his heritage thus learning to accept the Fangires while also trying to make peace with them. Through a series of events including meeting and parting with his father, Wataru drastically matures and becomes a fully confident man. This maturity increases even more by the start of Decade`s series as shown throughout the episodes he appears, though still not losing his kindness and friendliness as shown in Wizard. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride War Kamen Rider Kiva appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. Kiva riding Kivaa.jpg|Kiva riding Machine Kivaa. Kiva and Ixa.jpg|Kiva and Ixa. Kiva vs Riotroopers and Fangires.jpg|Kiva fighting Riotroopers and Rat Fangires. Kiva Garulu Finisher.jpg|Kiva in Garulu Form hitting some Rat Fangires with a Garulu Howling Slash. Kiva Bashaar finisher.jpg|Kiva in Bashaa Form charging up the Basshaa Aqua Tornado. Kiva Dogga Finisher.jpg|Kiva in Dogga Form sending the Phantom Hand crashing down on a group of Rat Fangires thanks to the Dogga Thunder Slap. Kiva Emperor Gameplay.jpg|Kiva in Emperor Form clearing out a Rat Fangire group with a Final Zanvat Slash. 4_riders_vs_wizard.JPG|Kiva and the others before they perform Rider Kicks to terminate Wizard. KRBW_All_Riders_Heisei_and_NeoHeisei.png|Kiva among the Heisei and Neo-Heisei Era Riders. Kamen Rider Battride War II Kamen Rider Kiva reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II, summoned by Cinema along with the remaining Heisei Riders in order to create the "ultimate movie". Kiva's stage was based of from Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World, with Kamen Rider Arc as his main enemy. L_538c1a37e31d4.jpg|Kiva in Emperor Form used Bashaa Fever against some Rat Fangires. This marks the first time Bashaa Fever has ever been used in any form of media. 15allheisei.PNG|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Gaim. Novel In the novel reimagination of the TV series, Kiva is Wataru's Fangire form. With that, Kivat, Basshaa and Dogga do not exist in this story. Meanwhile, Jiro/Garulu, who is in turn, a Fangire Hunter. And Nago never befriends Wataru, who ends up as the final villain. He died after his Rider Kick collides with Wataru's kick. Fighting skills Even though he is the son of Otoya and Maya, Wataru was initially not very good at fighting. While he has considerable strength, his kindness and lack of confidence prevented him from fighting to his fullest or even doing more than six push ups. Around the first part of the series, Whenever Wataru wasn`t Kiva, he was at one point bullied verbally and physically by a bunch of high schoolers who were younger then he was (until they were seemingly devoured by a Fangire) and even by a bunch of middle aged people in the neighborhood verbally constantly without putting up a fight, making him appear weak and helpless. As Otoya shows when he possesses his son`s body, however, Wataru actually has a lot of power and merely couldn`t use it fully because of his lack of confidence. After gaining more confidence, Wataru as Kiva becomes strong enough to defeat Sagarc with little difficulty. This power was fully shown after defeating the Bat Fangire with his father, as he managed to drive away the revived Warthog Fangire without transforming into Kiva despite initially having trouble with him even in Emperor Form. This power may have increased more by Decade`s series, as he seemingly managed to defeat the combined forces of Shocker combatmen, Orphonochs, Fangires and the Bat Fangire with help from Takumi. This is noteworthy as he was originally unable to defeat the Bat Fangire alone, even with or without help from Otoya or Taiga as Dark Kiva until being greatly motivated. Forms Kiva has multiple forms that provide him with different weapons and abilities, mostly all invoked by inserting Fuestles into Kivaat's mouth. Kiva's motif is that of a vampire, with his final attacks inherited from Maya. However, unlike the Fangire King, Wataru's nature as a human-fangire hybrid initially left him unable to fully utilize Kiva's full power with the Chains serving as restraints. His fighting power may also slightly depend on Kivat-bat the 3rd`s condition as shown when Kivat caught a cold. Wataru later on becomes able to use the full power of Kiva through Tatsulot and sheer willpower. Additionally, Zanbat serves as a restraint to keep the power of the Zanvat Sword from taking complete control of Wataru. It seems that his body later on becomes more adept to the power of Kiva as the series progresses to the point where Taiga hinted that he can now even use Dark Kiva itself. If this were the case, this may mean Wataru can currently transform into DoGaBaKi Form (as well as presumably DoGaBaKi Emperor Form) without suffering the drawbacks of it`s amount of demonic power. *'Rider height': 200 cm. *'Rider weight': 98 kg. *'Ability parameters' **'Punching power': 6 tons **'Normal kicking power': 8 tons ***'Darkness Moon Break': 30 tons **'Maximum jump height': 85 meters **'Maximum running speed': 100 meters per 6.5 seconds is Kiva's default form, accessed through a bite from Kivat, who status determines Kiva's ability in a battle. He is able to see in the dark with his visor called the . In this form, Kiva can use any of the Fuestles, with the Wake Up Fuestle to open up the Catena Chains on his right leg known as the made of so Kiva can use his attack. The kick has an impact of 30,000 kg., enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (Kiva's insignia) on any surface upon contact; the glass body of a Fangire shatters almost instantly. Kiva can also perform a stronger variation of the Darkness Moon Break when engulfed in Castle Doran's fire. When the Darkness Moon Break is performed, day turns into night and a crescent moon appears in the sky. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva is able to perform the , which involves Kiva jumping into the air and striking the opponent with a superman punch. Kiva Form's ending theme is entitled "Destiny's Play". - Arms Monster Forms= *'Rider height': 200 cm. *'Rider weight': 90 kg. *'Ability parameters' **'Punching power': 5 tons **'Kicking power': 9 tons **'Maximum jump height': 40 meters **'Maximum running speed': 100 meters per 1.5 seconds is Kiva's form accessed from being energized by the Demon Beast-Sword Garulu Saber. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/left arm armor turn a shade of blue called which places Kiva under the influence of Garulu. This form's power is linked to the phases of the moon, and is at its peak when the moon is naturally full. The Garulu Form is capable of unleashing a blast of sound, has increased speed and cunning due to the form's animalistic ferocity and is able to perform the . When it is performed, day turns to night and a full moon appears in the sky, as it references a human's transformation into a werewolf. Its motif is that of a . In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in Garuru Form is able to perform the - a powerful slash from the Garulu Saber backed by the moon's power. Garulu Form's ending theme is entitled "Shout in the Moonlight". Appearances: Episode 4 - Basshaa= Basshaa Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. *'Rider weight': 92 kg. *'Ability parameters' **'Punching power': 3 tons **'Kicking power': 3 tons **'Maximum jump height': 20 meters **'Maximum running speed': 100 meters per 6 seconds. **'Maximum swimming speed': 162 kt. is Kiva's form accessed from the Basshaa Fuestle and granting him access to the Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/right arm armor turn a shade of green called which places Kiva under the influence of Basshaa. While in this state, Kiva loses most of his strength and agility, but gains a mastery of long range combat and is able to analyze an opponent's weak point to target with accurate marksmanship. Basshaa Form can also manipulate water, able to create rain as well as a pool of water necessary to perform the . When it is performed, day turns to night and a half moon forms in the sky, as it references the change ebb and flow of the tides during its phase. Its motif is that of the . In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in Basshaa Form is able to perform the - an attack that consists of quick pulling on the Basshaa Magnum's hammer to launch fast and powerful water projectiles. Basshaa Form's ending theme is entitled "Innocent Trap". Appearances: Episode 6 - Dogga= Dogga Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. *'Rider weight': 150 kg. *'Ability parameters' **'Punching power': 15 tons ***'Dogga Thunder Slap': 30 tons **'Kicking power': 4 tons **'Maximum jump height': 10 meteres **'Maximum running speed': 100 meters per 10 seconds is Kiva's form accessed from the Dogga Fuestle and granting him access to the massive Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer. In this form, Kiva's entire upper body gains bulky armor and the Omnilens turn a shade of violet called , placing Kiva under Dogga's influence. In this form, Kiva loses most of his speed but gains unbelievable strength, able to overpower a Fangire easily. Dogga Form is able to manipulate electricity, using it as part of his finisher, the . The Dogga Hammer can see through the invisibility of Fangires, thanks to the True Eye gaffed into the warhammer. When it is performed, day turns to night while a hazy moon and thunderbolt form in the sky, the latter referencing its motif of and how it was brought to life. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in Dogga Form is able to perform the - a powerful hammer strike from Kiva with his Dogga Arm. Dogga Form's ending theme is entitled "Silent Shout". Appearances: ''' Episode 14 }} - DoGaBaKi= '''DoGaBaKi' Form' *'Rider height': 200 cm. *'Rider weight': 140 kg. *'Ability parameters' **'Punching power': 10 tons **'Normal kicking power': 15 tons **'Maximum jump height': 50 meters **'Maximum running speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds , shortened from , is Kiva's rarely seen form, accessed by the summoning of all three Arms Monsters. In this form, Kiva's left arm turns into the , his right arm turns into the , and his upper body turns into the . In this form, Kiva can use all three Arms Monster weapons at once and the Darkness Moon Break. However, due to the danger it presents to Kiva and the Arms Monsters, Kiva can only assume this form for five minutes before its power becomes lethal to him. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in DoGaBaKi Form is able to perform the - A powerful slash with the Garulu Saber enforced from the brute strength of DoGaBaKi Form. Appearances: Episode 18 - Emperor= *'Rider height': 210 cm. *'Rider weight': 100 kg. *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 18 tons **'Normal kicking power': 32 tons ***'Emperor Moon Break': 150 tons **'Maximum jump height': 180 meters **'Maximum running speed': 100 meters per 3.0 seconds is the true form of Kiva, referred to as the and the most powerful form at Wataru's disposal. The fifth form accessed, the first emergence of Emperor Form comes about from the reaction to Wataru's rage from the harm coming to Mio, his girlfriend, which summoned the Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot to awaken the form. By pulling the switch on Tatsulot's head, Wataru can activate Tatsulot's and activate one of several "Fever" finishing attacks through a roulette system. With this form, Kiva can destroy both the body and the soul of a Fangire. Later on Wataru assisted Dark Kiva`s telekinesis attack in Emperor Form hinting that he may be able to use a similar attack. Because of this, Wataru has gradually abandoned using his other forms in favor of Emperor Form. Emperor Form initially appeared in promotions for Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World at the Tokyo Toy Show 2008. On the album SUPERNOVA by TETRA-FANG, Emperor Form is oddly referred to as "Empire form." Emperor Form's ending theme, entitled "Supernova", also doubles as the ending theme for Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Appearances: Episode 24 - Fangire Emperor= Fangire Emperor Form is the Fangire form of Emperor Form. When Wataru's Fangire blood is awakened by the Swallowtail Fangire he temporarily became a Fangire version of Emperor Form gaining the Fangire's signature stained glass appearance and becoming a berserker attacking friend or foe. This caused Wataru to go into isolation until encouraged to fight again. - DoGaBaKi Emperor= DoGaBaKi' Emperor Form' is actually a true final form of Emperor Form seen the Hyper Battle DVD, when Kiva accesses Emperor Form while in DoGaBaKi Form. In this form, Kiva can use all three Arms Monster weapons and execute the . It is unknown if this form carries similar if not more severe risks as DoGaBaKi Form. If the power increase of Emperor form to DoGaBaKi Emperor form is the same amount that DoGaBaKi form adds to Kiva form, that would mean this form surpasses even Dark Kiva. }} - Flight Style= Flight Style *'Height': 1.8 meters *'Wing span': 3.8 meters *'Weight': 100 kg. *'Ability perimeters' *'Top flight speed': Mach 3.4 **'Punching power': 10 tons **'Kicking power': 18 tons **'Maximum jump height': ∞m (Able to fly) Resulting from infusing his own desire into the Bloody Rose, Wataru's Fangire nature is triggered as Kiva transforms from Emperor Form into , a dragon-like form called the which is similar to the Fangires' ability to become Sabbats. In Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World, Arc uses his Legendorga baptism to turn Wataru form a Human/Fangire hybrid into a full Legendorga by forcing him to assume the form in an attempt to kill his father, Otoya Kurenai, though his father managed to bring him back with Wataru reverts back to his Human/Fangire hybrid. Wataru later re-accesses Flight Style to defeat the giant Rider. Ironically, the Legendorga version of Flight Style has a darker colour scheme as it's golden accent turns brown and the red on his wing becomes maroon. Flight Style uses the blades on his wings called the to perform the attack and breathes the from his . These abilities come into play for its finishing attack, the . Appearances: King of the Castle, Episode 35 - Bat Fangire= Bat Fangire In Kamen Rider Kiva (novel), Kamen Rider Kiva's Kiva Form is Wataru's Bat Fangire form, and Kivat-bat the 3rd never existed. Wataru's Fangire form in the novel looks identical to his Rider form in the TV series, only without the Kivat Belt. His finisher is the Fangire Kick, a similar attack to the Darkness Moon Break. This form works the same way as Kamen Rider Chalice's Base Form, except this form works more closely to the Mantis Undead, in that Wataru's Bat Fangire Form is similar to the Mantis Undead, since they look like their respective Riders but without the Rider Belts (i.e. whereas Kiva's Bat Fangire Form lacks a Kivat Belt in exchange for an empty waist, the Mantis Undead has the usual Undead buckle). }} Bloody Rose A unique violin, the was created by Otoya and Maya as the "ultimate violin", later rumored to be a product of Otoya selling his soul to the devil himself, which is not entirely false, in a sense. The Bloody Rose only sounds whenever a violent Fangire is detected in the area, its music only heard by Kivat and Wataru, who hears it as a voice commanding him to "Fight", as it pinpoints the exact location the Fangire could be found. When played, the Bloody Rose can also disrupt a Fangire's activity. However, the Bloody Rose is sympathic to Wataru's mentality as it cracked when he fell into a deep depression. However, after repairing it, Wataru learns the Bloody Rose holds the desires of his father, placing in it his own desire to assume Flight-Style. Equipment Devices *Kivat-bat the 3rd - Wataru's Kivat partner. *Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot - Wataru's second partner and the catalyst of allowing Kiva to assume Emperor Form. *Kivat Belt - Transformation device that forms when Kivat bites Wataru. *Fuestles - Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Weapons *Demon-Beast Sword Garulu Saber - Kiva's form-changing weapon that turns him into Garulu Form. *Demon Sea Gun Bashaa Magnum - Kiva's form-changing weapon that turns him into Bassha Form. *Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer - Kiva's form-changing weapon that turns him into Dogga Form. *Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword - Kiva's personal weapon whose finisher is locked to Emperor Form. Vehicles *Machine Kivaa - Kiva's Rider Machine. **Buroon Booster - The combination between Machine Kivaa and the artificial Demon Statue Buroon. *Castle Doran - Kiva's Doran partner that is also a base. **Shoodoran - Castle Doran's drake, which is summoned by Doran's roar in times of trouble due to being too young to be bound to a Fuestle. Behind the scenes Portrayal Wataru Kurenai is portayed by , who reprised his role in Kamen Rider Decade for the first and last episodes as well as in Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story. As Kamen Rider Kiva, his suit actor was . Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Kiva, Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) is labeled and . Notes *With Flight Style and DoGaBaKi Emperor Form, both evolutions of his Emperor Form, Kiva is the first Rider to gain an "Extra Final Form". Kuuga and Den-O would also gain such forms but they appeared later in the Kamen Rider Decade films and Cho Den-O Series respectively. *Kiva's Main and Arms Monster Forms share the same colors as Kuuga's Standard forms. DoGaBaKi Emperor is also similar to Kuuga's Ultimate form in that it can use the weapons of all three Arms Monster Forms; coincidentially, this is the same number of weapons Kuuga uses from his additional Standard Forms as well. Additionally, both Kuuga and Kiva use mythological creatures for their forms. *The name of Kiva's DoGaBaKi Form is similar to the naming of OOO's various forms, although OOO was made long after Kiva. DoGaBaKi also uses an amalgam of four names unlike OOO's Forms, which uses three instead. * While Wataru was born after Maya lost her powers and status and was stated by some Fangires to be unqualified to be their King, Wataru does seem to have potential as he can transform into Kiva along with having mastery over Castle Doran and being accepted by the Zanvat Sword which chooses it`s master. * It is questionable how Maya and Otoya conceived Wataru when Otoya died so early, before becoming more intimate with each other. *Wataru & Taiga Nobori are the first two Kamen Riders to be brothers, followed by Takatora & Mitsuzane Kureshima, who are the first two Riders to be full brothers. *Wataru is the second Primary Rider (after Shin Kazamatsuri) who is explicitly shown to have a parent (in his case, a mother) who is still alive. Other Riders often have their parents dead or never explicitly mentioned of their whereabouts. * Wataru and Ryotaro have a few similarities with each other as they were both originally weak-willed, both have an older sibling, both have a means to time travel, both of their strongest forms require five other beings to use, both have met a future heir of theirs that`s also a rider with a partner, both gain a new form after getting their second strongest forms in series, and both can use a sword in their basic forms. * Unlike Ryotaro who presumably retired as Den-o though, Wataru still fights as Kiva. * Wataru and Eiji also share a few similarities as they both had an evil predecessor who was of monarchy, both are accompanied by a small mystical creature who can lend their powers to others, both can also use a sword in their basic forms, both assisted their direct predecessors before the start of their series, both had two other canon riders in their series and have transformed into a monster through an outside force until they turned back to normal. * Unlike Eiji who currently parted with Ankh though, Wataru still remains with Kivat-bat the 3rd to this day. * As the King of Fangires, Wataru is the first main Rider who is of monarchy. *Although Dark Kiva is considered to be the strongest canon Kiva Rider, Wataru as DoGaBaKi Emperor form may actually surpass Dark Kiva`s strength and powers. **Though, Dark Kiva would still be considered the strongest Kiva Rider that lacks any external enhancements. * Flight Style may technically be the first Style overall in Kamen Rider, preceding all of Wizard's Styles, despite Kiva and Wizard sharing no apparent connection to each other aside from their form names. **Interestingly, Kiva's Flight Style and all forms of Wizard's Infinity Dragon share the ability to fly while in their Final Form as well (Flight Style is accessed through Emperor Form first), and more specifically, Flight Style and Infinity Dragon share a Gold color scheme in terms of design. However, Flight Style, unlike Infinity Dragon Gold, is not the true final form of Kiva, instead acting as an ability Kiva has due to his Fangire Nature and his desire. **Interestingly also, Wataru's and Haruto's hairstyles and dressing styles look similar to one another. *The design of Kiva's Emperor Form is aesthetically similar to an early design of Ultimate Kuuga. References Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Kiva Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Primary Riders Category:Fangire Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Bat Monsters Category:Relatives Category:Characters portrayed by Seiji Takaiwa Category:Mystic Riders Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Bio Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Slasher Riders